Derek, une nounou d'enfer !
by SayaxSama
Summary: Le kamina rode toujours. Personne n'est en sécurité. Personne, et encore moins Stiles ! Mais pas de panique Scott à la solution miracle : Collons lui Derek au basque le temps de régler la situation. Nul doute que Stiles est ravi de sa nouvelle nounou ! Two-Shot, Sterek. Yaoi. Enjoy !


**Bienvenue sur mon petit Two-Shot. Je l'avais commencé il y a longtemps, après la sortie de l'episode de la saison 2 avec Derek et Stiles plongés dans une piscine (Nul doute que cet épisode à réveiller l'imagination fertiles des fans de Sterek XD), mais manque de temps, j'ai abandonné, jusqu'à ce que je retombe dessus récemment dans le fin fond de ma clé USB. Et je me suis dis que ça serait dommage d'abandonner un projet pareil surtout que je mourrai d'envie d'écrire sur eux ! Surtout que ce Two-shot était bien plus avancé que prévu O.o j'en étais moi même surprise XD Enfin bref !**

**La première partie de Two-shot est très accessible, la seconde comportera un lemon (que je ne me souvenais même pas avoir commencé XD mais très bien partit en tout cas). Donc, vous êtes prévenus, sur ce bonne lecture.**

**P.S : Je tiens à préciser, que j'aime bien Taylor Swift XD - vous comprendrez plus tard.**

* * *

Stiles s'ennuyait. En faite il ne s'ennuyait pas vraiment. Stiles ne s'ennuyait jamais après tout, il avait toujours une idée derrière la tête et une grande bouche à toute épreuve. En réalité il réfléchissait, allongé sur le lit, à observer le plafond d'un air vide, presque épuisé. Depuis que son meilleur pote était devenu un loup-garou, il passait beaucoup de temps à réfléchir – quant au reste de son temps libre il le partageait à présent entre « _se prendre des râteaux par Lydia_ » et _« essayer de ne pas se faire arracher la gorge par une horde de loup-garou_ ». Il faut dire qu'il se passait plein de truc de fou dans sa vie en ce moment ! Entre Scott et sa belle famille qui veut sa peau, l'arrivée du papi pas gâteau du tout d'Allison, Jackson en mode reptilien qui voudrait le tuer et les bébés loups de Derek, il avait de quoi cogiter. Sans en plus rajouter le fait que Derek avait voulu tuer la belle Lydia – _sa_ belle Lydia !

Ah Derek ! Ce mec en lui-même était un véritable problème pour Stiles. Il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre, ni même un maitre un mot sur leur relation. Ils n'étaient pas amis, mais ils n'étaient ennemis non plus – enfin ça dépendait de l'humeur de Derek, parce que récemment on ne peut pas dire que Stiles avait vraiment envie de lui parler ! – ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler, à se menacer de mort, ils leur arrivaient même de se retrouver dans des camps différents mais au final ils finissaient toujours par se sauver la vie mutuellement ! Après tout, la dernière fois Stiles avait quand même passé plus de deux heures dans l'eau en tenue de sport juste pour empêcher l'autre imbécile paralysé de se noyer ! – bon certes il l'avait laissé couler à un moment, mais c'était juste dans le but de les sauver. Et puis au final si les deux étaient encore en vie c'était grâce à lui. (Et surtout à Scott…)

Quoi qu'il en soit Derek Hale est, était et resterait un mystère pour Stiles. Impossible pour lui de comprendre un type aussi froid et égocentrique. Et quel gars sur Terre pourrait oser s'en prendre à Lydia ?! Non ! Il ne pouvait définitivement pas apprécier ce genre de mecs.

Un soupir las s'échappa de ses lèvres. C'en était presque agaçant ! Surtout que quoi qu'il fasse, il avait toujours l'impression de revenir à un seul sujet : Derek Hale. Sérieusement, Il ne pouvait même plus avoir une conversation normale avec Scott sans aborder le sujet Derek. En même temps c'est certainement le prix à payer pour avoir un ami loup-garou : être condamné à parler cet égocentrique accro au cuir !

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre le fil de sa pensée que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un vacarme fracassant. Il tourna la tête en direction du bruit, sans se douter une seule seconde de l'identité de l'intrus. Scott, son meilleur ami. Par contre ce dernier semblait un peu plus surpris de le trouver là.

_ Stiles ?! S'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

_ Je pense, élucida l'accusé d'un vague mouvement d'épaule.

L'autre haussa un sourcil, visiblement peu convaincu.

_ Dans ma chambre ?

_ On t'a jamais dis qu'on réfléchissait mieux chez autrui que chez sois ?

En guise de réponde Scott haussa rapidement son deuxième sourcil. Parfois la logique de Stiles lui échappait. Quoi qu'il en soit que Stiles soit ici l'arrangeait, ça faciliterait les choses pour la suite.

_ Peu importe, de toute manière y a…

La fin de sa phrase resta en suspens dans l'air quand la fenêtre de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Stiles n'avait pas les sens surdéveloppés de son ami, mais il devinait sans peine la signification de cette fenêtre ouverte. Personne n'entrait dans la chambre de Scott par la fenêtre. Personne à part lui et Derek Hale !

A peine l'homme séduisant au blouson en cuir noir fit irruption dans la chambre de tout son charisme imposant que Stiles bondit hors de lit, surpris par la présence de l'homme. Et bien sur, personne n'eut le temps de dire quoi que se soit que Stiles avait déjà commencé à parler. Au grand damne de Derek.

_ Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?! Il devrait pas plutôt être en train de pourchasser Jackson loin d'ici pour le tuer comme il a essayé de le faire avec cette pauvre Lydia ?!

_ Non mais si tu ne te tais pas, c'est toi que je vais finir par tuer ! Grogna immédiatement Derek en montrant les crocs.

Stiles eut le réflexe de s'approcher le plus possible de Scott, le sachant apte à le défendre au cas où le grand méchant loup voudrait réellement lui sauter à la gorge. Scott soupira, en voyant la scène, c'était toujours comme ça entre les deux. Alors depuis que Derek avait osé s'en prendre à Lydia, on peu dire que toute l'estime que Stiles avait pour lui, avait disparu.

_ C'est pour ça qu'il est là. Il a perdu la trace de Jackson…

_ Si c'était pour le tuer juste après, c'est pas plus mal… Commenta Stiles en marmonnant.

Derek lui adressa un regard mauvais, et Stiles lui rendit bien.

_ Du calme ! Intervient Scott à l'attention des deux. Je ne laisserais pas Derek tuer Jackson, on…

_ De toute manière ce n'est pas le sujet du moment. On voulait savoir si tu avais une idée d'où le trouver ?

Stiles n'eut pu s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil.

_ Pourquoi moi ? C'est pas comme si je m'amusais à me transformer en tueur reptilien tous les weekends !

_ Je suis sur que ça t'irait très bien pourtant… Railla aussitôt l'alpha.

Regards noirs. Eclairs. Scott était toujours étonné de voir à quel point ces deux là pouvaient déclencher une véritable tempête d'un simple regard dans sa chambre.

_ Là n'est pas la question ! Les coupa Scott, mettant fin à leurs menaces silencieuses. Jackson s'en est pris deux fois à toi, il pourrait recommencer. Donc on a décidé que pendant que la meute de Derek essayera de le traquer, Derek te protégera le temps qu'on l'attrape.

Les dents de Stiles grincèrent d'elles-mêmes. Il avait surement mal entendu. Son ami divaguait forcément, sinon jamais, mais alors jamais il ne lui aurait jamais demandé de devoir se farcir Derek ! Un véritable cauchemar !

Et puis c'était pas de sa faute s'il s'était retrouvé par hasard au même endroit que Jackson dans sa peau reptilienne ! C'est pas comme si ce dernier s'intéressait spécialement à lui. De toute manière Stiles n'attirait que les gays – à son plus grand désespoir - et Jackson n'était pas gay ! Enfin pas qu'il sache. Si c'était le cas peut-être avait-il une chance avec Lydia…  
Son inconscient le stoppa immédiatement dans son délire de future conquête de Lydia qui ne fonctionnera jamais, la situation n'était pas favorable à ce genre de chose.

_ Une minute si ma sécurité est si importante, pourquoi tu ne t'en occupe pas toi ? T'es mon meilleur pote non ?

Scott se mit immédiatement à rougir, un peu gêné. En moins d'une seconde il était écarlate, c'était encore plus impressionnant que sa transformation en loup-garou. Stiles leva aussitôt les yeux au ciel, d'un air exaspéré, la réaction de son ami lui avait déjà tout dit.

_ Parce que je dois protéger…

_ Allison ! Le coupa aussitôt son ami agacé. J'aurai du m'en douter. En tout cas c'est sympa d'avoir pensé à m'envoyer Derek, la nounou remplaçante !

Le sarcasme reflétait la principale caractéristique de Stiles, encore plus quand quelques choses l'énervaient. Ce qui était visiblement le cas ici. Sans compter que Derek ne manquait pas d'en rajouter une couche.

_ Car tu crois que ça m'amuse de te baby-sitter ?

_ T'as qu'à aller jouer à la baby-sitter avec tes petits louveteaux ! Répliqua aussitôt l'adolescent.

En plus avec la jolie – et ôh combien aguicheuse ! – Erica dans sa meute, Derek préférait certainement s'amuser avec elle. Enfin Stiles aurait préféré ça – même si c'était faire à affront à son amour à Lydia. La transformation de la jeune fille en louve l'avait métamorphosée, plus personne ne pouvait ignorer son corps parfait, mis en valeur par des tenues on ne peut plus découvertes !

Ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Stiles aussi c'était le style de la bande de Dereck, une fois devenue loup-garou ils avaient tous revêtus la passion du cuir noir de leur alpha. Ils avaient tous un blouson en cuir noir – Erica portait les jupes moulantes qui allaient avec…

_ Ils sont occupés à traquer Jackson. Expliqua-t-il sans plus de détour.

Pour une fois, Stiles ne répondit même pas tant il était résigné. Il n'avait aucune échappatoire sur ce coup là ! Il allait devoir se coltiner Derek pendant un petit bout temps. C'est à peine s'il avait hâte que le kamina vienne l'attaquer pour pouvoir en finir avec ça….

_ Donc j'imagine que tu vas me coller au basque jusqu'à ce que je me fasse attaquer… Soupira-t-il.

Derek approuva d'un signe de tête, visiblement tout aussi ravi.

_ C'est à peu près l'idée.

Il pesta. Il laissa échapper son mécontentement dans une dizaine de juron, dont certainement tout le monde avait oublié l'existence sans reprendre une seule fois son souffle. Un exploit dont seul Stiles était capable à ce jour.

_ Puis que c'est comme ça, je crois que je vais geeker chez moi tranquille pour le reste de la journée… Reprit-il une fois sa série de juron terminée.

Sans un mot il quitta la chambre de son meilleur ami en espérant retrouver plus de réconfort dans la sienne. Et voilà encore une superbe nouvelle qui venait de gâcher sa journée. La porte se claqua automatiquement derrière lui.  
Scott grimaça au son furieux de sa porte claquant l'encadrement. Quelques légères insultes de Stiles lui parvenaient encore à ses oreilles sensibles, alors qu'il quittait la maison. Il échangea un regard avec Derek.

_ Eh bien, ça c'est mieux passait que je ne l'espérais…

_ Eh le chien ! Retentit une voix à l'extérieure, suivit de grognement mécontent de moteur. Rame tes fesses ici si tu ne veux pas courir derrière la voiture !

_Ou pas !_ Scott jeta un regard paniqué à l'alpha en espérant réellement que ce dernier ne se change pas en chien enragé ! A part les légères veines tamponnant son front, Derek semblait encore maitre de sa fureur.

_ S'il te plait, temporisa Scott, essaye de ne le pas tuer…

Le loup-garou inspira un grand coup comme pour prendre sur lui.

_ Crois moi, c'est bien ça le plus dur !

Oh pour ça, Scott le croyait sur parole. Ce qui l'inquiéta légèrement d'ailleurs. En regardant Derek se lancer à la suite de Stiles, Scott se dit qu'il était déjà trop tard pour ce faire de soucis. Ces deux là devraient s'en sortir, après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils collaboraient…  
Enfin il espérait !

* * *

OooOooO

* * *

Dans la voiture il régnait un silence de mort que seul les bruits de moteur de la vieille Jeep venaient couvrir. Bien sur ne pas parler était un supplice torture pour Stiles – certainement une torture bien plus déplaisante que la présence d'un certain alpha dans le siège d'à coté – seulement il refusait d'adresser le moindre mot au loup-garou. Certes il aurait très bien pu se faire la conversation à lui-même, après tout il avait bien assez de conversation pour deux, mais Derek l'aurait pris pour un fou – s'il ne le pensait pas déjà. Sérieusement, ce silence allait lui faire péter un plomb, comme si la présence de Derek n'était déjà pas assez lourde à supporter ! D'ailleurs pourquoi s'entêtait-il à vouloir lui faire la gueule ? S'il ne lui faisait pas la gueule il pourrait parler sans crainte – même si l'alpha le gratifierait certainement d'un amical « _Stiles, la ferme !_ ». Ah oui ! Ça y est, ça lui revenait. Cet abruti de Derek s'en était pris à Lydia ! Après un affront pareil, hors de question de lui pardonner si facilement. Plutôt mourir étouffer par ce silence absolu.  
D'ailleurs comment avait-il pu oublier un détail si crucial ? Il faut dire que la présence de Derek lui faisait oublier beaucoup de chose tant elle le troublait. Des fois il allait même jusqu'à oublier de le détester ! Enfaite il ne pouvait pas détester Derek Hale – enfin pas entièrement – après tout il s'agissait de Derek Hale, le mec qui vit dans une maison cramée au fin fond de la forêt. Derek Hale, le mec qui porte toujours un blouson en cuir noir. Derek Hale, le mec qui a un oncle psychopathe. Derek Hale, le mec qui est toujours torse nu pour faire du sport…

Bon certes le dernier critère agaçait Stiles plus qu'autre chose, à toujours exhiber son corps si parfait, il allait se sentir complexé à force de l'observer. Non pas qu'il passait son temps à observer les abdos de Derek ! C'est juste qu'une fois sous les yeux, il n'était pas évident de regarder ailleurs…

OH MY GOD ! Venait-il d'avouer dans son propre monologue mental avoir reluqué Derek Hale en train de suer sensuellement lors de ses séances sportives ?! Stiles serait frappé le front contre son volant s'il avait pu tant il trouvait ça insensé – et absolument véridique !

Ça y est, il déraillé complètement. Derek le faisait dérailler.

Sa main se porta automatiquement vers le bouton de la stéréo. La radio lui semblait un bon compris pour calmer sa nervosité et empêcher des pensées bizarres envahir sa tête. A peine le bouton pressé que déjà les paroles pleines de romantisme de Taylor Swift envahissaient les moindres recoins de la Jeep.

Derek jusque là, comme tout bon chien, tête à la fenêtre, tourna ses sourcils froncés vers Stiles. Ah ! Stiles connaissait bien cette expression, elle voulait dire mot pour mot : « _Tu te fous de ma gueule là ?! _». En réalité pas du tout, Taylor Swift était juste là pour l'aider à ne plus penser au corps d'Apollon de cet abrutit d'alpha à coté de lui, mais visiblement le gros dur en blouson n'était pas du genre à se précipiter au concert de la chanteuse.

A présent Stiles devenait même curieux, il avait rarement eu l'occasion de tester les gouts musicaux de Derek. Généralement quand Derek se trouvait dans sa voiture c'est qu'il y avait une urgence. Vous vous voyez tenter sauver tout Beacon Hills avec Taylor Swift en bande son ? Pas Stiles en tout cas, et visiblement encore moins Derek.  
Prit d'une envie taquine, Stiles augmenta le volume pour pousser l'expérience jusqu'au bout. Derek se renfrogna et tenta d'ignorer la chanson en observant le paysage. Stiles jetait quelques coups d'œil furtifs à l'alpha qui semblait bien décider à ne pas craquer devant les provocations, tant pis Stiles passait à l'étape d'au-dessus.

_ « _If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_ ». Se mit-il à chanter à tue-tête l'ancien tube de la chanteuse.

Cette fois-ci Derek le regarda l'air de dire : « _Tu continus ce massacre, je te tue_ ». En guise de réponse, Stiles reprit de plus belle avec le refrain :

_ « _You belong with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_ »

_ Arrête moi ça ! Craqua l'alpha.

Aussitôt il éteignit la radio, rapidement rallumée par Stiles. Et le jeu se mit en route : éteinte/allumée/éteinte/allumée, si bien qu'on arrivait même plus à reconnaitre la chanson. Il faut dire que Stiles s'amusait plus qu'il ne l'espérait, embêter Derek Hale en chantant du Taylor Swift était presque jouissif.

Stiles manqua de s'étouffer avec son propre rire alors qu'il tentait d'entamer une nouvelle fois le refrain de « _You belong with me_ ». Au moment où il arrêtait la voiture au feu rouge, Derek lui plaqua la main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire définitivement. L'adolescent redoubla de rire, mais au moins cette fois-ci il était bien incapable de prononcer la moindre syllabe.

_ Tu n'es pas très obéissant… Soupira l'alpha, le calvaire pour ses oreilles enfin terminer (Taylor Swift pouvait passer, mais alors Stiles qui chante c'était une autre histoire ! Une chose est sûre : il ne gagnerait pas _The Voice_…)

_ Je ne suis pas un de tes petits louveteaux, lui rappela Stiles, en se libérant de la pression sur ses lèvres.

La réflexion fit sourire en coin Derek.

_ C'est vrai, accorda-t-il, mais je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi tu adorerais en devenir un…

Le garçon déglutit, alors que le grand méchant loup s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Stiles devait bien reconnaitre une chose à Derek, c'est lorsqu'il ne jouait pas les armoires glaces, il était hyper séduisant, et pire : Il savait en jouer. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet au feu rouge, il était toujours rouge !

_ Alors Stiles, aimerais-tu devenir un loup-garou ?

La distance se réduisit encore entre leur deux corps. Eh non toujours pas de vert en vue ! Il avait du mal à saisir le petit jeu de l'alpha, mais il ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il n'allait tout de même pas le mordre ? Non Derek ne le supporterait pas dans sa meute…

Cette pensée ne suffit à le rassurer, alors que Derek portait à présent ses lèvres à son coup. Il sentit son souffle chaud se rependre le long de sa nuque. Un long frisson de délice parcourut son corps, aussitôt il eut un mouvement de recul, mais seul le froid de la portière métallique, répondit à son appel. La situation déparait...

_ Eh Derek ! Calme tes pulsions de chiens en chaleur pour toi, s'il te plait…

L'alpha ne répondit pas à sa provocation, au contraire il continua son petit jeu, plus amusé que jamais.

_ Je peux te transformer si tu veux…

Pour ponctuer sa phrase, il se mit à mordiller gentiment de ses dents fraîches la peau de l'adolescent. Doucement, sensuellement… Puis ses lèvres venaient se frottaient délicatement contre sa chair. Il fut secoué de décharge électrique à chaque contact de ses lèvres contre sa peau alors que sa langue venait elle aussi prendre ses marques contre sa peau. Oh ! Il le transformait ou lui faisait un suçon ? Parce que là tellement ça devenait agréable c'était plutôt la deuxième option…

Et puis zut ! Stiles arrêta tout simplement de penser, Il y avait des moments dans la vie où il valait mieux arrêter de penser et de se laisser porter par l'instant présent. Se faire embrasser dans le cou (ou transformer appelez ça comme vous voulez..) par Derek Hale, faisait partit de ce genre de moments. D'ailleurs ce moment rentrer directement un Top Un de la liste « Les moments les plus bizarres de ma vie », Stiles ne comprenait ce que Derek cherchait à prouver un faisant, mais il était plutôt doué – même très doué…

_ Oh et puis merde… Laissa-t-il échappait.

Derek sentit les réticences de la jeune fille disparaitre. Alors il recommença, plus longuement, avec plus d'application, laissant ses lèvres découvrir chaque parcelle du cou du jeune homme. Il s'enivrait de son parfum si délicieux. Derek compatit juste le « punir » au début, mais finalement il prenait plus de plaisir que prévu. Il faut dire que le garçon avait toujours su exciter sans le vouloir son appétit animal, ce qui pouvait s'avérer très pénible lors de ses nuits solitaires, mais heureusement, il avait des amies très fidèles sur qui compter en cas de besoin.

En tout cas c'était un jeu très dangereux auquel il jouait à cet instant, il ne savait si après il serait capable de se contrôler comme avant. Jusque là c'était facile, Stiles l'agaçait autant qu'il l'excitait – c'était certainement ça qui le rendait si unique à ses yeux - mais maintenant qu'il avait gouté au délice de sa chair, son désir avait certainement doublé.

Oh non, rectification : son désir avait bel bien doublé ! Il devrait vivre avec, il doutait que le garçon lui tombe dans les bras le suppliant de lui faire l'amour. Aucune chance de réalisation, même dans ses rêves les plus fous. D'ailleurs il était étrange de le voir si silencieux. Derek, jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon, il restait figé comme une statue, incapable de respirer correctement, les lèvres pincées, les yeux clos, seuls quelques petits frissons parcourant sa peau et les battements sourds de son cœur venait attester qu'il était en vie.

Derek retira ses lèvres, il avait assez dépassé les limites ainsi. Il regrettait déjà son geste, pourtant dans un instant de pure folie, sans aucune retenue, il ne put s'empêcher de porter ses lèvres à celles de Stiles. Il les effleura à peine, le contact fut infime, mais suffit accélérer son rythme cardiaque comme jamais. Si doux, si chaleureux, si agréable…

Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre son souffle. Un klaxon mécontent, lui fit reprendre ses esprits, et la seconde suivante le loup-garou reprenait déjà son masque de marbre, de nouveau à correctement à sa place comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

C'est d'ailleurs ce dont essayait de se convaincre Stiles, rouge comme pivoine, le cœur sur le point d'exploser contre sa poitrine. Il respirait enfin pour ce qu'il lui avait semblait une éternité, sérieusement combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Il avait complètement la notion du temps. Un nouveau coup de klaxon le tira de ses réflexion, ils devaient bloqués la circulation depuis un petit bout de temps pour avoir un automobiliste aussi remonté à leur arrière train.

_ Stiles, démarre, le pressa l'alpha.

En guise de toute réponse Stiles le gratifia d'un regard noir, voulu méchant, et d'un bruit de moteur prêt à démarrer. « _Stiles, démarre._ » Et c'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à lui dire ? Il aurait pu faire un petit effort, après tout c'est à cause s'il se retrouvait avec une marque sur le cou. D'ailleurs son cœur accéléra encore un peu plus – à croire qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais – en repesant à toutes les sensations ressenties précédemment. Bordel, c'était si agréable. Tellement agréable qu'il donnerait tout pour recommencer.

Oh ! STOP ! Encore une fois l'envie de se frapper le front contre le volant lui prit soudainement. Comment ça recommencer ? Il s'agissait de Derek bordel. Aussi séduisant, sexy, charmeur soit-il, il ne pouvait pas céder si facilement à ses pulsions d'adolescent en chaleur. Pourtant au plus il y pensait, au plus il avait envie de l'alpha.

« _Concentre toi Stiles, Concentre toi !_ » marmonna-t-il. Il essaya d'imaginer une jolie belle rousse, à la peu laiteuse, ressemblant étrangement à Lydia, il essaya de s'imaginer en train de l'embrasser, de parcourir son corps de baiser, mais la jeune fille se transformait toujours en tas de muscle respirant les phéromones à plein nez. Un homme au corps sans défaut, ressemblant étrangement à Derek. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Stiles se surprenait à penser à l'homme de cette façon, mais il l'avait toujours ignoré, considérant plus ça comme un pur délire qu'un réel fantasme, pourtant aujourd'hui son désir subconscient lui revenait en pleinne gueule : Il voulait Derek Hale !

Et voilà c'était dit, et c'était définitivement le pire des pervers…

* * *

OooOooO

* * *

Quoi qu'il en soit, le reste du trajet jusqu'à chez Stiles se fit dans le silence le plus absolu, même Taylor Swift n'eut pas le cœur de se glisser entre les deux hommes. Ils eurent pour seule mélodie battements affolés du cœur de Stiles, et le ronronnement du moteur.

Stiles gara la voiture avec un soulagement non contenu, il était enfin chez lui. Derek et lui pourraient enfin vaqués leur occupation et pas être obligé de rester à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre. Cette proximité était en train de tuer Stiles.

_ Ton père est là, remarqua Derek le regard viré sur la voiture du sheriff.

_ Il partira dans quelques heures, il de garde cette nuit.

Sur ce Stiles sortit de la voiture, rapidement suivit du loup.

_ Passe par la fenêtre de ma chambre, elle doit être ouverte, ça évitera que j'explique à mon père pourquoi je ramène un pourchassé de justice chez moi…

_ Ex-pourchassé de justice, reprit l'alpha.

Le garçon haussa les épaules, comme si le détail lui importait peu.

_ C'est la même, dans les deux cas je me fais harceler de questions.

Sans plus de cérémonie, l'adolescent se dirigea vers l'entrée de chez lui. Sans attendre une seconde plus Derek obéit bien sagement. De toute manière passer par la fenêtre l'arrangeait bien, la courtoisie ce n'était pas son truc et Derek n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir une conversation plus longue de deux lignes avec le sheriff.

La chambre de Stiles n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois, toujours aussi mal rangé. Les fringues, cahiers, et autres objets non identifiés trainaient partout sur le sol. Derek les évita habillement pour se rendre jusqu'au lit de l'adolescent certainement la seule chose de cette chambre où on ne risquait pas de se blesser. Sur la table de chevet, se tenait un livre ouvert, Derek le saisit pour patienter et découvrit sans surprise le sujet du livre : La lycanthropie ! Evidemment, le sujet est incontournable quand son meilleur ami est un loup-garou.

L'alpha, reprit la lecture là où Stiles s'était arrêté. Ah ben tiens ! « _Le désir sexuel chez le lycanthrope _» Si ce n'était pas ironique. Derek reposa le livre dans un soupir, estimant en savoir bien assez sur ses pulsions sexuelles pour avoir à se documenter dessus. Et comment ! Il luttait contre son désir à chaque fois qu'il voyait Stiles, d'ailleurs que son odeur infestant les lieux le mettait en émois. Il se laissa tomber las, sur le lit, se laissant bercer par la douce odeur le hantant depuis bien trop longtemps à son gout.

* * *

OooOooO

* * *

_ Yo pap' ! Salua l'ado en entrant.

Stiles trouva son père sans surprise dans la cuisine une tasse de café encore fumante à la main. Ce dernier le gratifia d'un grand sourire en l'apercevant.

_ Tiens Stiles, alors cette journée ? Comment va Scott ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules pour indiquer qu'elle avait été d'une banalité absolue.

_ La routine, résuma-t-il le plus expressément possible, quant à Scott il est toujours aussi amoureux ! Quitte à laisser son vieux pote dans des situations délicates…

_ Situations délicates ? Répéta son père un sourcil interrogatif levé au-dessus de sa tasse.

Stiles se mordit la langue. Quel idiot il était ! Il était encore affecté par son « _incident_ » avec Derek pour avoir un discours réfléchi. Tant pis, heureusement pour lui qu'il était un pro dans l'art de l'improvisation. Il prit un air détaché :

_ Oh tu sais, commença-t-il un peu hésitant, on a un devoir à rendre sur les serpents (Oui un énorme serpent géant, appelé Jackson, pensa-t-il pour lui-même)… Eh bien Scott m'a encore fait faux bond pour se mettre avec sa chère et tendre Allison. Alors du coup je me trouve avec un…euh une fille ! Une fille qui m'agace au plus au point, à un tel point que je n'arrive même plus à me concentrer quand il… euh je veux dire elle ! Quand elle est dans les parages !

Stiles fit un effort pour s'arrêter sentant qu'il pouvait encore décrire pendant des heures tout son ressentit envers Derek Hale. Son père jusque là qui l'écoutait en silence, éclata dans un rire franc. Cela déconcerta son fils, un peu surpris, et surtout encore fixé sur Derek.

_ Eh bien, sourit le sheriff, j'ai bien l'impression que cette jeune fille ne te laisse pas indifférant…

Stiles mit un instant à comprendre ce que voulait insinuer son père. Aussitôt ses joues se mirent à rosir malgré lui.

_ Bien sur qu'elle ne me laisse pas indifférant ! T'as écouté la partie où je disais qu'elle m'insupportait ? IN-SU-POR-TAIT !

Sa tirade et sa réaction ne firent que faire rire son père de plus belle.

_ Si tu le dis fiston, bon c'est pas du tout mais je dois y aller.

Sur ce, le sheriff, bu expressément une dernière gorgée de café, avant d'enfiler sa veste, prêt à partir.

_ Déjà ? S'étonna son fils, oubliant sa colère précédante.

_ Oui, ils ont signalés une urgence au poste.

A peine son père avait fini sa phrase que les yeux de Stiles se mirent à briller en entendant le mot « Urgence ». Son père soupira en observant ses yeux brillants, il connaissait cette expression par cœur. Si bien qu'avant même que Stiles puisse ouvrir la bouche, il coupa dans son élan :

_ Eh non Stiles, il ne s'agit pas d'un meurtre. Prend soin de toi fiston, on se voit demain.

Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, ou même lui dire au revoir à son tour, le sheriff avait pris la poudre d'escampette. Stiles attendit de ne plus entendre le bruit du moteur pour aller chercher l'autre idiot.

Il avait espéré que son père parte plus tard, il appréhendait trop les moments où il allait se retrouver seul avec Derek, comme maintenant…

Avec un peu chance si le loup était de bonne humeur, il pourrait peut-être jouer à un jeu, comme par exemple le monopolie ? Oui c'est bien ça le monopolie, pensa Stiles, ce n'est pas le genre de jeu à pouvoir réveiller son appétit sexuel. Ou alors le strip-poker ? Cette fois-ci il se gifla. Le strip-poker… Autant aller prendre un bain ensemble ! Un bain avec Derek…

Oh mon dieu ! Il divaguait, il devait se ressaisir, avant que plein d'image non censurée et terriblement tentante envahissent les moindres recoins de son imagination fertile. Il préféra chercher Derek au plus, peut-être que la présence froide de celui-ci calmerait ses fantasmes…

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre sans plus de cérémonie, calmant du le plus naturel possible.

_ T'as faim ? On peut bouffer si tu veux.

Le loup allongé, les bras croisés derrière la tête, leva un regard vers lui comme si ce dernier venait de le déranger dans un moment important, avant de regagner son regard de tueur se contentant d'un :

_ Pourquoi pas…

L'homme consenti à se lever et passa devant Stiles. Ce dernier retient sa respiration alors que leur peau se frôlait délicatement à travers le tissu de leur vêtement. Son bas ventre se contracta délicieusement, lui provoquant des frissons à travers tous le corps. Un peu de tenu Stiles ! Se reprit-il automatiquement. Il devenait fou…

* * *

OooOooO

* * *

Sur la table de la cuisine, Stiles avait tout sortit. Biscuits, bonbon, chocolat, Nutella, beurre de cacahuète, crêpe, chantilly, les croissants et pain aux chocolats rescapés de ce matin…

_ Rassure-moi, tu n'appelle pas ça un repas ?

_ Occasionnellement si !

Occasionnellement signifiait : des que son père était de garde le soir et qu'il avait la flemme de manger chez Scott/Commander des pizzas/Faire des pates.  
Derek soupira en le voyant déjà croquer son premier BN, il était étonnant de le voir si maigre et délicat, en le voyant manger autant de cochonneries.

_ Mange ! Ordonna-t-il à l'alpha. A moins que loup qui est en toi préfère aller s'abreuver des pauvres petits animaux de la forêt ?

Derek le gratifia d'un sourire nullement amusé.

_ Très drôle, railla-t-il.

Il saisit tout de même un premier biscuit. Eh oui, Derek aussi aimait le sucre ! Le « _repas_ » reprit rapidement en légèreté, ce genre de mauvaise blague étant habituelle entre les deux. D'ailleurs ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avait pas été seuls tous les deux ainsi, sans un problème urgent à régler sur les bras - enfin si car Derek était quand même là pour protéger Stiles au cas où un méchant Jackson voudrait l'attaquer, mais on aurait presque dit une soirée normale entre deux amis.

Enfin amis, c'était vite dit, car si Derek voulait une relation avec Stiles elle n'était certainement pas sous l'étiquette de l'amitié. Ou une amitié un peu plus charnelle…

Tout en mangeant, il ne quittait pas Stiles du regard, décryptant ce corps qu'il avait observé encore et encore. Ses lèvres rondes et charnues qu'il rêvait d'embrasser de tout son être. Il y frémit rien que d'y penser.

Le garçon était en prise avec un biscuit, le mâchant frénétiquement sans prendre de pause entre ses bouchées. Le résultat était catastrophique, il en avait partout.

Derek observa avec amusement les miettes éparpillées sur le visage de Stiles. Un vrai gamin, même manger proprement il ne savait pas faire. L'alpha ne pouvait plus détacher les yeux de ce visage qui lui plaisait tant, il avait presque envie de le manger. Ce qui quand on était un loup-garou n'était absolument pas à prendre au sens littéral.

_ Stiles, t'as des miettes sur la joue. Lui apprit-il

Comme le garçon le regarda d'un air hébété, Derek tapota sa propre joue en guise d'explication. Vu sa tête d'illuminée il comprit et se mit à batailler avec sa propre joue dans l'espoir de faire tomber les miettes.

Espoir vain parce qu'il en restait encore. Derek soupira en apercevant le résultat bâclé, à croire que ce mec était incapable de faire les choses par lui-même ! Il s'approcha de lui, réduisant à néant la distance de sécurité qu'il s'était mentalement imposée. Bizarrement son cœur se mit à battre comme un sourd, comme si ses pulsions prenaient le dessus sur son contrôle. Il se dirigeait d'un pas ferme comme poussé par une force extérieure vers le jeune homme, quand il se posta devant lui, Stiles l'observa de ses grands noirs si déstabilisant. Comment était-il sensé lui résistait alors qu'il le regardait comme ça ?! Sans même le vouloir Stiles l'embrasait d'un simple regard. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, alors qu'il se penchait vers lui avec douceur, et sans même réfléchir sa langue se glissa sensuellement contre les coins de ses lèvres ramassant les dernières miettes restantes. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Derek se redressa tout aussitôt comme choqué par sa propre audace.

Stiles restait muet d'étonnant, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. Son cœur tambourinait comme un fou dans sa poitrine, ses joues le brûlait tant elle était chaude. Non, il avait chaud ! Derek lui donnait chaud. Ils restèrent tout aussi muet l'un que l'autre, yeux dans les yeux, attendant le souffle court.

Cette fois-ci c'en était trop pour Derek, le voir dans cet état de confusion, les joues rosies, peut-être par la gêne ou bien le désir, il craqua.

_ Stiles, souffla-t-il.

Et avant même que le garçon ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Derek prit possession de ses lèvres…

* * *

**TADAM !**

**J'espère que cette première partie vous aura plu, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, même j'ai également eu des moments de flottements où j'en avais marre. J'ai essayé de mon mieux de ne pas faire de OOC, car j'ai horreur de ça. Je vous jure que je me tire une balle, si mes deux chouchous ne sont pas respectés un minimum XD  
**

**En tout cas, c'était un plaisir d'écrire avec, eux et j'ai hâte de me lancer dans la suite ! Croyez-moi, ça va être bien :3 - Non, je suis pas une perverse ! Enfin juste un peu par moment . - Et j'espère que ça ne vous aura pas trop ennuyé :)**

**Et donc, comme je l'ai précisé en haut, je n'ai absolument rien contre Taylor Swift, au contraire, même si elle n'a rien avoir avec mon style musical habituel, c'est quelqu'un que j'aime bien écouter à l'occasion, ses chansons me détendent. C'est juste qu'imaginer Derek en fan de Taylor est juste trop tordant XD ça me fait mourir de rire tellement c'est pas plausible XD Enfin qui sait, si ça se trouve notre Derek est un romantique au coeur tendre ?**

**Gros bisous, Saya !**


End file.
